Undertaker, El Enterrador ¿¡enamorado?
by destr
Summary: Undertaker sale a dar un paseo y tiene un encuentro que puede cambiar muchas cosas. AVISO:violencia  reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

Primero, aclarar que esta historia se realizo por pura diversion.

Segundo,siento las faltas,no lo puedo evitar.

Tercero,tiendo a dramatizar. Mucho.

Y cuarto -ya acabo- hay un "debate" sobre si los luchadores de la WWE se dan en serio o no. Aqui se interpreta que apesar de haber un guion, los golpes son reales.

Hechas estas aclaraciones, hay teneis. Espero que os guste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Undertaker daba un paseo por alguna ciudad española. No recordaba el nombre, tampoco le importaba. En un par de dias se irian.

De vez en cuando, alguien se giraba o se oia un comentario como:

¡Hey, ese tio se parece al Enterrador! ( apartir de ahora procurare llamarle asi) o ¡¡¡Es Undertaker!!! o algo por el estilo. No entendia la mitad de los comentarios, pero se hacia una idea.

Rara vez, algun fan se atrevia a pedirle un autografo.

Una mirada, y se retiraban temblando.

En el fondo le hacia hasta gracia.

Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no vio a la joben hasta que ya estaba en el suelo.

Apenas sintio el choque.

Quiso agacharse a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas, pero vio un brillo de reconocimiento en aquellos ojos negros.

Mierda.Una fan.

Se obligo a mantenerse frio y distante. Para su sorpresa, ella le respondio con una amplia sonrisa. Trato de asustarla como hacia con los demas. La adolescente rio por lo bajo y se puso a recojer sus objetos personales con rapidez.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se habia ido, despidiendose con una inclinacion de cabeza. Se quedo unos instantes mirando el lugar donde habia estado la joben.

No se lo creia.

Normalmente, la gente que lo conocia - y los que no - , le tenian miedo. Al guna vez le trataban como a un dios oscuro. En raras ocasiones, le pedian un autografo. Pero... ¡Nunca¡Jamas! Le habian tratado como si nada.

Desde pequeño, su fisico cohibia a los demas. Toda su vida le habian tratado de forma diferente, con temor. Incluso hoy en dia, sus compañeros de trabajo trataban de encontrarse lo menos posible con el. Pero aquella joben...

Se le ocurrio mirar la hora. Mas le valia volver ya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La adolescente en cuestion se llemaba Victoria. En el momento del choque, estaba mirando el movil, le acababa de llegar un mensaje.

No habia podido evitar sonreir al ver como El Enterrador adoptaba al instante su personaje al verse reconocido. Comprendio que la habia tomado por una fan.

El fan era su novio.

Irian esta noche a ver "el espectaculo menos creible de la historia", como decia ella. En primera fila.

Era el cumpleaños de su novio, y le habia costado mucho conseguir las entradas.

Ahora mismo se dirigia hacia alli. El habia insistido en llegar un par de horas antes.

Ella solo queria estar con el.

Le vio enseguida. Iba con una pancarta enorme debajo del brazo, en la otra mano, una mascara del Rey Misterio, una camiseta como la de Cena...y una cazadora como la del Enterrador. Y aun habia conjuntos mas... peculiares por la zona...

La recibio con un beso.

-Aqui esta la mejor novia del mundo... - murmuro

-Y aqui el novio mas raro que se pueda tener - respondio ella

-¡Hey! - protesto el

-¿Ya se puede pasar? -pregunto Victoria.

-No hasta dentro de una hora. - gruño- ¡Y no me vengas con el "te lo dije"!- solto de mala manera.

Victoria se sorprendio. Nunca le habia hablado asi.

Le hecho la culpa a los nervios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, era la hora del combate estelar: una triple amenaza entre Batista, Khali y el, por el titulo mundial pesado. Sus contrincantes estaban un poco asustados, y con motivo.

Su mujer le acababa de llamar para pedirle el divorcio.

El ya era peligroso, sin necesidad de que nadie le cabreara, porque estaba cabreado. Y mucho.

¡¿Como se atrevia esa a decirle que nunca estaban juntos¿Cuantas veces le habia ofrecido que viniese con el en sus viajes¿CUANTAS? MALDITA

Trato de tranquilizarse, al fin y al cabo, no queria matar a sus compañeros. Respiro hondo un par de veces. Tenia que salir en breve.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero salio "el gran khali", aunque Victoria penso que mejor deberia llamarse "el ENORME Khali",

despues "El animal" Batista, y por ultimo El Enterrador.

No pudo evitar reirse de las reacciones de su novio - y del publico en general- especialmente cuando salio el enterrador. Solo entonces se le occurrio intentar desplegar la pancarta. Cuando intentaba desenrollar un lado, se enrollaba el otro. Al final, consiguieron estenderla entre el, Victoria, y dos fans de El Enterrador y Kane, justo cuando el primero pasaba por delante. Victoria se moria de vergüenza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros del ring -¡dios¿por que le obligaban a ir tan despacio?-, vio un movimiento brusco por el rabillo del ojo. Giro lo justo la cabeza.

No se hecho a reir por pura costumbre.

Ahi estaba la joben de antes, roja como un tomate, sujetando una pancarta enorme... que estaba al reves. Se fijo en el chico que estaba con ella, gritando como un loco. Posiblemente, su hermano.

Continuo su camino. Extrañamente, aquello le habia levantado el animo.

Despues del numero habitual, empezo el combate.

El Enterrador sabia de sobra que iba a ganar el, lo habian mandado los jefes.

Asi que ahi estaba, dandose guantazos con dos moles - como el mismo -, por un combate que ya estaba decidido antes de empezar.

En un momento dado, le dio por mirar a la joben. Por un instante, sintio que se le paraba el corazon.

El chico que habia creido que era su hermano, la estaba besando.

No.

La estaba _**deborando**_.

Un puñetazo le debolvio a la realidad. Pudo oir la voz de Batista muy cerca de su oido

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si - gruño, devolviendole el golpe.

Khali aprovecho para sacarlos del cuadrilatero. Batista se recupero primero, y estampo la cabeza del Enterrador contra las escaleras. Este al levantar la cabeza, vio a la chica. Apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y le miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente. Dos pensamientos surgieron simultaneamente en la mente del Enterrador:

Otra que cree que es teatro y Se rie de mi

Los gritos de la gente consiguieron que volviese a centrarse. Demasiado tarde.

Algo le golpeo en la cara. Al llegar al suelo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Abrio los ojos.

Finlay...

Eso no estaba en el guion.

Se levanto como un rayo, y no supo como, le lanzo contra el publico. Inconscientemente volvio su vista hacia la pareja.

El se lo pasaba bomba.

Pero ella habia comprendido...

Como ya no tenia nada que hacer alli, se fue al camerino.

Luego tendria unas palabras con Finlay...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban en el aparcamiento.

A Victoria no le habia gustado el espectaculo. Hasta ahora habia pensado que todo era teatro, pero aquel golpe habia sido _**real**_.

Su novio tampoco parecia contento, hiba murmurando algo sobre El Enterrador deberia haberle hecho el tomnstom a Finlay, o algo asi.

-¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa? - pregunto exasperada

-¡¿Y A TI QUE MAS TE DA ?! - grito dandose la vuelta

Aquello le pillo por sorpresa. Retrocedio asustada.

La tumbo violentamente contra el capo de un coche.

-¿Que pasa ? - le pregunto - ¿Te crees que puedes darme ordenes?

Aquello no podia estar pasando...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se estaba duchando.

Golpeo la pared con violencia.

Le habia dolido que _**ese**_ la besara ¿Por que?No lo comprendia...

¡Dios, si ni tan si quiera sabia como se llamaba!

Volvio a golpear la pared. Y otra vez.

Se dio cuenta de que le sangraba la mano. Salio de la ducha dejando un agujero en la pared.

El Enterrador decidio vestirse y salir a que le diera el aire, igual asi se calmaba.

Estaba siendo un dia horrible.

Salio al aparcamiento.

Al poco empezo a oir gritos...

-¡Vamos ¿No querias hablar¡¡¡Habla !!!

Decidio ir a investigar.

Cuando vio la escena, sintio que le hervia la sangre.¡¡¡¿COMO SE ATREVIA A PONERLE LAS MANOS EN CIMA?!!!

Se dirigio hacia alli como un huracan. No iba a permitirlo.

La chica estaba paralizada de miedo.

No quiso darle tiempo para que reaccionara. Lo golpeo, una y ota vez. Cuando ya lo tenia acorralado, e iba a darle el golpe final, sintio que le cojian del brazo. Volvio la cabeza.

Era ella.

Le estaba suplicando con la mirada que le dejara. Sostuvo su mirada unos instantes, luego solto al chico ensangrentado. Este se levanto con esfuerzo y se alejo tambaleandose.

Solo entonces ella se permitio llorar. Por alguna razon, El Enterrador sintio un intenso deseo de protegerla. La atrajo hacia el y la abrazo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autor

Bueno, no seais demasiados duros, que es mi primer fic.

Avise que me gusta el drama


	2. Chapter 2

Primero, aclarar que esta historia se realizo por pura diversion.

Segundo,siento las faltas,no lo puedo evitar.

Tercero,tiendo a dramatizar.

Y cuarto, hay un "debate" sobre si los luchadores de la WWE se dan en serio o no. Aqui se interpreta que apesar de haber un guion, los golpes son reales.

Haber, en el primer capitulo, cuando El Enterrador piensa "cariñosamente" en su mujer y cuando el "novio" de Victoria la ataca, deberian aparecer unos asteriscos "simulando" ese pitido tan desagradable que ponen en television, pero no podia salir,no.

Probare con ----.

A ver si me sale bien HOS----!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria sabia que se tenian que ir, pero le costaba mucho despedirse de ellos. Nunca penso que se le pudiera coger tanto cariño a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Habian hecho tanto por ella...

Especialmente el.

Su caballero oscuro.

Se puso de puntillas y le abrazo.

Era sorprendente como podia mantener ese aire siniestro incluso vestido "de calle" y a plena luz del dia. A ella le encantaba.

Al Enterrador aquello le pillo por sorpresa, pero respondio.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no le daban un abrazo tan... _sincero_.

Le beso en la frente y subio al coche que le llevaria al aeropuerto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante atraves del cristal, y el no pudo evitar revivir lo que habia pasado estos dias.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estuvieron abrazados un rato, hasta que ella se calmo.

Victoria le dio las gracias. En español.

El le dijo que no la entendia. En ingles.

Por la expresion del otro comprendieron que iban a necesitar un traductor. El le paso un brazo por los hombros y con un gesto le indico que le siguiera. Al fin y al cabo, muchos de sus compañeros hablaban español.

-¿Eh?... ¿Undertaker? - pregunto indecisa

-Mark. - le corrigio.

-Victoria. -respondio ella.

En un principio no los dejaban pasar.

Hasta que le reconocieron, lo que ocurrio nada mas le dio al guarda por levantar la vista de la revista que estaba ojeando, que por cierto, era porno.

El pobre se deshizo en disculpas y alagos.

Victoria no pudo evitar ruborizarse y soltar una risilla nerviosa, cuando el guarda se puso de pie y se pudo ver un bulto sospechoso en su entrepierna. El mismo hecho le gano una mirada asesina por parte del Enterrador. El pobre guarda no pudo mas que encojerse y dejarles pasar.

Una vez dentro, deambularon un rato, buscando a cualquiera que pudiese hacer de traductor. Se encontraron con Kane. Cuando su "hermano" le conto lo ocurrido, se ofrecio voluntario para buscar a alguien, mientras ellos tomaban algo.

Mientras tomaban un cafe, a Victoria se le empezaron a escapar las lagrimas. Se mordio el labio. No queria volver a ponerse a llorar, y menos delante de un desconocido, aunque la hubiese ayudado. El Enterrador la volvio a estrechar contra el, en un intento por consolarla. Ella se derrumbo.

Cuando Kane volvio, con Rey Misterio y Batista -el ultimo bastante magullado-, los encontro asi. Ella llorando, y el abrazandola con aire protector.

Un silencio incomodo se adueño de la habitacion, solo roto por los sollozos de Victoria. Cuando consiguio calmarse, llamaron a sus padres. El encargado fue Misterio.

-¿Si? - dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del telefono

-Estooo... ¿es usted la madre de Victoria? - pregunto educadamente

-¿Que ha hecho esta vez? - respondio con resignacion

-Nada, pero...

-¡Por favor! esa mocosa no sabe mas que crear problemas.

-Pero si...

-Mire, no se quien es usted, ni que ha pasado, pero me temo que en estos momentos no estamos en el pais.- Y colgo.

Misterio se quedo mirando el telefono, con cara de no creerselo. Colgo despacio y se dio la vuelta.

Todas las miradas, salvo la de Victoria, estaban clabadas en el. Les explico lo ocurrido. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, que tenia la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Me ha dejado a la altura del betun ¿verdad? - murmuro

-Si pero... sigues estando por encima de mi...- bromeo Misterio.

Una leve sonrisa aparecio en su rostro. Solo era un par de centimetros mas alta que el.

-Acompañamos... nosotros... tu casa? - dijo Batista, intentando hablar en español.

-No hace falta... - respondio despacio.

-Es tarde, no puedes ir sola. - intervino Misterio, eso si, despues de traducir.

Murmullo general de asentimiento.

-Esta bien... -cedio

En ese mismo instante, se abrio la puerta.

Finlay...

Se quedo un instante paralizado.

-J---- escucha, Undertaker... - comenzo - lo de antes...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, El Enterrador lo tenia cogido por el cuello. Lo estampo contra la pared. Daba miedo verlo...

Bueno, mas de lo normal.

Batista y Kane consiguieron apartarle de milagro.

-Como te estaba diciendo... - dijo Finlay frotandose el cuello - Mc. Mahon me lo pidio, porque estabas distraido y podias desviarte del guion... _por accidente_.

Misterio iba traduciendo para que Victoria comprendiera lo que ocurria. Esta se habia asustado al ver la reaccion del Enterrador.

Finlay aprovecho y se escapo. No tenia la intencion de pasar demasiado tiempo en presencia del Enterrador, almenos en una buena temporada.

Despues de que cada cual se acabase su respectivo cafe, y de que El Enterrador se tranquilizara, se pusieron en marcha.

A Victoria no le extrañaba que la poca gente que habia en la calle se les quedara mirando. Como para no hacerlo: Batista con su "uniforme"(vamos, en calzoncillos),al lado, Kane con sus tipicos pantalones y una camiseta de Disney, despues, Rey Misterio que aun llevaba la mascara, por ultimo, Victoria y El Enterrador cerraban la marcha.

Aquel dia Kane perdio unos cuantos fans.

Despues de mas de media hora andando, llegaron a su casa. El Enterrador estaba molesto, habia disfrutado de la compañia de la joben y ahora no queria despedirse. Lo mas probable es que no la volviese a ver, y por algun motivo, eso le dolia.

-Victoria - la llamo cuando ya iba a subir las escaleras.- ¿Mañana podrias enseñarme la ciudad?

-Claro - respondio ella cuando Misterio se lo tradujo - ¿te viene bien a eso de las cinco?

-Bueno - intervino el "traductor", primero en un idioma y luego en otro - supongo que tambien tendre que ir yo, por que si no no creo que os entendais. - se quedo callado un instante - Tengo que empezar a cobrar...

Al dia siguiente, El Enterrador estaba en el sitio convenido media hora antes. No podia esperar. Para su desgracia, su futura ex-mujer decidio hacerle mas amena la espera con una llamada telefonica.

-Mark, voy a luchar por la custodia de _**tus**_ hijos. - le solto nada mas le cojiera el telefono.

-¿QUE?

-Simplemente, no veo la diferencia. Los ibas a ver lo mismo, y no se sentirian tan desatendidos.

-Escuchame hi-------- - dijo El Enterrador con ese tono tan caracteristico sullo. - Si te crees que voy a permitirtelo so z----, estas muy, pero que muy equibocada.

-Ya ¿y que vas a hacer?. No creo que te den la custodia, teniendo en cuenta a que te dedicas... y mas si yo tengo "un pequeño accidente".

-Z---- rastrera, manipuladora, hi-------- . - mascullo.

-Si,si. Tu solo asegurate de firmar cuando vuelvas. Adios.

-Z----...

¡COMO SE ATREVIA!

Cuando fue a golpear la pared, reparo en la venda que tenia en la mano, recuerdo de la ducha del dia anterior. Le dio con la otra.

Cuando se aparto de la pared, oyo un grito a su espalda. Cuando se volvio, pudo ver a Victoria y Misterio (con mascara) corriendo hacia el. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

Sacudio la cabeza confuso, esto no era normal...

Al llegar a su altura, le cogio la mano, no con temor o idrolatia, sino con infinita ternura. Le llevo hasta una fuente cercana y le hizo meter la mano bajo el agua. Cuando dejo de sangrar saco un pañuelo y le seco con cuidado.

El se dejaba hacer con un gesto inescrutable, pero le encantaba que Victoria le cuidara con tanto cariño. Luego se odio por ello, pero de momento, estaba feliz.

Pasaron la tarde de aqui para alla. El Enterrador se alegro de haber quedado con Victoria, no solo por disfrutar de la sonrisa de la joben en aquellos labios, que inconscientemente, empezaba a desear, si no porque, de no haberlo hecho, se habria perdido un monton de cosas. No solo hicieron las visitas de rigor a monumentos historicos, museos y edificios antiguos en general, sino que Victoria les enseño los bares mas populares del momento, les indico donde estaban los mejores restaurantes, masajistas, les mostro donde podian hacer senderismo, ciclismo,e incluso puenting.

Y como no, encontraron a varios adolescentes practicando los dos deportes nacionales: la siesta y el botellon.

En un momento dado, mientras ellos observaban una escultura que estaba expuesta en la calle, Victoria palidecio, e inconscientemente, se acerco a El Enterrador.

- Dani... - murmuro.

Los dos luchadores siguieron la mirada de su nueva amiga. Su ex-novio estaba a pocos metros, con la cara llena de heridas y lo poco que se veia de piel, vendada debajo de la ropa.

El Enterrador se situo a su lado con aire protector, Misterio decidio esperar alerta por si tenia que intervenir, aunque lo dudaba.

Daniel se alejo furioso. Tenia intencion de vengarse.

Despues de aquello, El Enterrador se empeño en invitarles a cenar. Victoria no tenia fuerzas para negarse. Habia estado alegre durante todo el dia, pero al ver al que hasta el dia anterior era su novio, se habia quedado bastante deprimida. Volvia a tener ganas de llorar.

El Enterrador empezo a caminar mas cerca de ella, cosa que Victoria le agradecio en silencio. Tenia algo que la hacia sentir segura.

Despues de un rato en silencio, ella decidio hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Estooo... ¿Misterio? -le dijo al enmascarado.

-¿Si? -respondio el .

-No es por ser indiscreta pero... ¿no te acompleja el estar todo el dia con tios de dos metros? Porque lo que es yo, entre ayer y hoy ya me siento enana...

Misterio se hecho a reir. Cuando se calmo se lo tradujo al Enterrador, que sonrio levemente.

-¿Y Hornswoggle o Little Boogeyman? - pregunto

-¿Eh? - pregunto desorientada - ¿Hornswoggle?

-Creo que en España lo conoceis como "el duendecillo verde" - aclaro Misterio

-Vale, el ayudante de Finlay ¿no?

-El mismo.

Durante la cena Victoria no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo que comia Rey Misterio (se comio un pollo entero el solo) y de que El Enterrador apenas probaba vocado. Tenia esos ojos intensos, pero indecifrables, clabados en ella. Apesar de que confiaba en el, se estaba empezando a poner un poco nerviosa. El debio de darse cuenta, porque aparto la mirada. Victoria lanzo una mirada alrededor.

Mucha gente les miraba de reojo, especialmente a Misterio, que en esos instantes atacaba la ensalada, todabia con la mascara puesta.

Ya se iban cuando por la puerta entro Daniel con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola z---- - dijo dirigiendose a Victoria - ¿Pasandolo bien con este hi--------?

El Enterrador se adelanto. No le hacia falta saber que habia dicho para darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo con ella. Con un rapido movimiento Daniel saco algo de su cazadora.

Una pistola.

-Esta vez no cabron. Moveos y os mato a todos. - gruño apuntandole.

El Enterrador se obligo a mantener la cabeza fria. No podia permitirse un error. Un camarero se hacerco despacio.

- Por favor señor - le suplico - deje la pistola y nos olvidaremos todo ¿de a ...?

No llego a terminar la frase: un disparo en el pecho le interrumpio.

Victoria emitio un grito, al igual que mucha gente que estaba alli. El Enterrador aprovecho que Daniel estaba distraido para avalanzarse sobre el.

Dos disparos resonaron en el aire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autor:

gracias Andreika1990 a mitad del fic me estanque y no se porque despues de leer tu Review salio solo.

Ah, que conste que acctualizo tan pronto porque estoy con gripe y no tengo nada que hacer, asi que no os acostumbreis (si es que alguien lo lee, aparte de Andreika)


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia se realizo por pura diversion.

Siento las faltas,no lo puedo evitar.

Se interpreta que los luchadores de la WWE se dan en serio apesar de haber un guion.

Estooo... Andreika... ¿de donde sacaste que soy una tia? (que si lo soy, pero me gusteria saberlo.)

Viva el drama...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos disparos resonaron en el aire.

Una bala impacto en el brazo del Enterrador cuando aparto a Victoria, que se habia hacercado para intentar ayudarle. El disparo iba directo a su corazon, de no haberla apartado, hubiese muerto en el acto.

La otra dio en el muslo del Enterrador.

Apesar de todo, mantuvo la cabeza fria. Las heridas sangraban abundantemente y le dolian horrores. No importaba, en su trabajo habia que estar acostumbrado al dolor y a la sangre.

Mantuvo la mano firme sobre la muñeca del joben, no iba a dejarle volver a disparar.

Solto un puñetazo directo a su mandibula, que se rompio. Daniel grito. Otro puñetazo, pero esta vez, el adolescente intento esquivarlo girando la cabeza, quedando en una mala posicion.

Lo que se rompio en esta ocasion, fue su cuello. Murio al instante.

El Enterrador lo solto sin muchos miramientos. El cuerpo callo como un fardo, quedando en una posicion extraña.

Se dio la vuelta intentando aparentar tranquilidad. En contra de lo que muchos pensaban, era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, y aunque habia sido por accidente, le habia afectado. Victoria estaba en el suelo mirando horrorizada el cadaver. Temblaba visiblemente.

Rey Misterio estaba atendiendo al camarero herido.

El Enterrador se acerco a ella, cojeando. Cuando ya estaba a su lado, le fallaron las piernas. Esto hizo que Victoria reaccionara. Le acaricio un instante la mejilla. Se estaba quedando frio y tambien habia palidecido un poco. Le "obligo"(1) a tumbarse y con un mantel le hizo unos torniquetes. Ya habia perdido suficiente sangre.

El Enterrador trago saliba mientras ella le ataba un trozo de mantel entorno al muslo, rezando por que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba muy cerca de donde en esos instantes tenia la mano.Casi agradecio la intervencion de Misterio.

-¿Como esta el camarero? - pregunto ella.

-No he podido salvarlo...- murmuro quitandose la mascara, manchada de sangre.

-Valla... y yo que creia que llevabas la mascara porque eras feo...

-¿Lo soy? - dijo levantando una ceja.

-Bastante menos que la mayoria de tus compañeros...

Victoria cojio con cuidado la cabeza del Enterrador y la coloco en su regazo. Este cerro los ojos. Se sentia... _**agusto**_. Agotado y dolorido, pero agusto.¿Cuanto hacia que no se sentia asi? Se quedaron un rato en un silencio relativo. Habia un par de niños llorando y a lo lejos empezaron a oirse unas sirenas.

-Victoria - Susurro El Enterrador - Prometeme que cuando volvamos a pasar por aqui vendras a vernos...

-Hecho - respondio ella (despues de la traduccion de Misterio, claro esta) - En primera fila.

Al poco llegaron los policias y las ambulancias. Cuando los medicos se le acercaron, El Enterrador se levanto tal y como hacia en el cuadrilatero, dando un susto de muerte a los camilleros. Ahora mas que nunca parecia "el hombre muerto" (deadman) , al estar palido por la perdida de sangre. Se subio el solo a la ambulancia, cojeando y al mismo paso con el que se dirigia al ring, pero solo.

Victoria fue detras ,y Misterio aviso de lo ocurrido a sus compañeros de la WWE.

Los dias siguientes fueron un caos de interrogotorios y visitas al hospital. El Enterrador se recupero antes de lo que los medicos esperaban, a los dos dias ya estaba fuera, necesitaba muletas, pero al menos no tenia que aguantar a los medicos. Y podia estar mas tiempo con Victoria...

Le sorprendio que Misterio y Batista se quedaran, comprendia a Kane, al fin y al cabo habian salido en las noticias, y seria un poco extraño que no se quedara con su supuesto hermano. Pero... ¿por que se quedaban ellos?

No estaban preocupados por el, sabian que podia cuidarse solo. Entonces... ¿que les llevaba a quedarse?

La respuesta le llego cuando quedo con Victoria. Alli estaban los tres, cuidando de ella.

Esa era la razon... Victoria conquistaba todos los corazones de quienes le permitian se ella misma.

-Incluido el del frio Enterrador... - penso este - por que es dulce incluso conmigo. Por eso mismo yo la... ¡No! - se interrumpio - ¡J----, si podria ser mi hija! Si apuramos, incluso mi nieta. Solo somos amigos. J----, por mucho que me duela, no seria justo con ella que me declarara.

Como siempre, sus pensamientos no se reflejaron en su expresion.

La observo atentamente mientras se acercaba al grupo. Tenia los ojos enrojecidos e inchados. Estaba bastante palida y unas oscuras ojeras se habian instalado en su rostro. Su sonrisa habitual se habia ido, y solo aparecio una sombra de ella cuando le vio.

No estuvieron tanto tiempo como le habria gustado, porque la policia dio el caso por cerrado enseguida. Al fin y al cabo, tenian un centenar de testigos de lo que habia ocurrido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahora el se dirigia al aeropuerto con sus compañeros, dejandola alli con la promesa de que se volverian a ver.

Esa promesa tardaria mas en cumplirse de lo que el esperaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando aterrizaron, su mujer le estaba esperando.

Con otro tio.

Batista, Misterio y Kane se mantuvieron a una distancia prudencial. Sabian que la cosa podia ponerse bastante... incomoda.

-Hola, Mark, te presento a mi abogado, Mario.

El respondio con una inclinacion de cabeza.

-Vera, señor Calaway - intervino el abogado. - despues de su aparicion en las noticias, mi cliente cree que no esta capacitado para cuidar de sus hijos, por lo que le pedimos que firme la renuncia de la custodia. Le informo de que si no accede iremos a juicio, y teniendo en cuenta a que se dedica y el pequeño... accidente que a tenido en el extranjero, el juez se pondra de nuestra parte.

-Ya veremos... - respondio en un susurro

Sus interlocutores no pudieron evitar extremecerse de miedo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdio el juicio, y con el, la custodia de sus hijos.

El mismo dia, Mc Mahon le informo que tardarian al menos otro año en volver a España, y que el cinturon pasaria a manos de su "hermano" Kane.

Mierda, ya habia pasado un año y aun tendria que esperar al menos otro para verla. Su ex-mujer habia conseguido que el horario de visitas fuese precisamente cuando el no estaba en la ciudad, asi que tampoco podia ver a sus hijos.

Por lo menos, hacia rapidos progresos en su aprendizaje del español. Se habia puesto a estudiar como un loco, para que cuando volviese a ver a Victoria, pudiese hablar a solas con ella. Tenia claro que no iba a declararse, pero no soportaba la idea de llevar siempre un traductor, o eso se decia.

La verdad es que desde que se separaron, habia tenido sueños con ella que iban desde lo sexual, hasta lo puramente absurdo, pasando por lo romantico, e incluso, una vez soño que un encapuchado la asesinaba.

Y tal y como le iban las cosas, temia que le pasase algo. Tenia la estraña sensacion de que en vez de un sueño habia sido una premonicion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos años... dos largos años sin verla.

Pero eso cambiaria esta noche. Ella se lo habia prometido ¿no?

Volvia a pasear por la misma calle por donde se encontro con ella la primera vez, a ver si por capricho del destino, la encontraba.

Pero la racha de mala suerte continuaba.

De pronto le entraron las dudas. ¿Y si no habia conseguido la entrada? ¿y si no podia venir? ¿y si le habia pasado algo? ¿y si...?

Aparto aquellas preguntas de su mente. Ella vendria. _**Tenia**_ que venir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, salia en un momento.

Luchaba contra Misterio por el titulo mundial pesado.

Final abierto.

Eso significaba que si ganaba el titulo, seria por su propio esfuerzo. Sin guion.

Aveces a Mc Mahon le daba por ahi.

En su opinion, esas peleas eran mas interesantes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primero salio Rey Misterio, le costo bastante reconocerla. Pero cuando lo hizo, le dio un abrazo y dos besos. Se alegron de verse, recordaban lo que habian pasado juntos, y quieras que no, esas cosas unen.

Salio El Enterrador y su mirada se fijo en una joben mujer que le sonreia de una forma unica.¿Victoria?

¡Dios, si habia cambiado en estos dos años! ¡Incluso podia pasar por una diva! Pero... ¿habria cambiado su caracter tanto como su cuerpo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelea fue encarnizada. Ambos tenian intencion de salir con el titulo.

Era cierto que fuera del cuadrilatero eran "casi" amigos, incluso salian a tomar algo de vez en cuando, pero en estos instantes eran enemigos.

Patada voladora de Misterio. El Enterrador apenas lo sintio. Patada a la pierna del Enterrador de parte de Misterio. Este respondio con un puñetazo que tumbo a Misterio, que empezo a sangrar. Espero a que se levantara y le hizo la garra (Chokeslam en ingles) y mas tarde el tomstom.

Uno, dos, tres.

Habia recuperado el titulo.

Dirigio la mirada a Victoria, que respondio con una sonrisa aprovadora. Estuvo a punto de responder, pero recordo a tiempo donde estaba. Se agacho junto a Misterio.

- Dile a Victoria que la espero en el aparcamiento - le susurro al oido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se ducho rapidamente y salio. Ella le estaba esperando alli, sentada sobre el capo del coche del Rey Booker (King Booker) , aunque dudaba que lo supiera. No le vio. Se movio con sigilo, intentando que no le detectara. Queria darle una sorpresa. No fue el unico.

Un hombre salio de la nada e intento robarle. El Enterrador se enfurecio y se lanzo a por el.

Se quedo a medio camino.

Victoria acavaba de tumbar a su agresor, este intento levantarse, pero recivio una patada en las costillas. Estaba claro que ella habia aprendido a pelear.

Despues de dejar ko a su asaltante, saco el movil. El Enterrador supuso que estaba llamando a la policia.

La verdad era que en esos instantes se notaba que se habia endurecido bastante.

Otro hombre se hacerco a ella. Le reconocio casi al instante.

Mierda. Mc Mahon.

Y por su espresion estaba convencido de haber encontrado a su nueva estrella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) ¡Es que haber quien consigue obligarle a hacer algo que no quiere!

Notas de autor:

En fin, me he forzado a acabar esto, pero a partir de ahora, solo acctualizare los sabados.

Por favor Reviews, ¡aun que solo sea para que me entere de que lo lee alguien mas que Andreika!


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia... Bueno, si estais leyendo esto seguro que ya os lo sabeis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro hombre se hacerco a ella. Le reconocio casi al instante.

Mierda. Mc Mahon.

Y por su espresion estaba convencido de haber encontrado a su nueva estrella.

Se acerco con rapided, no iba a permitir que la metiera en ese mundo... o que le metiera _**a ella**_ otra cosa. Cuando le vio aproximarse su cara se dulcifico. El Enterrador sintio que se derretia por dentro, pero no iba a demostrarlo, y menos delante de su jefe.

Ella le abrazo con suavidad, y le beso en la comisura de la boca. El Enterrador tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para no besarla

-Valla... ¿ya os conociais? - pregunto Mc Mahon.

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien, entonces supongo que te alegrara saber - dijo dirijiendose al Enterrador - que es posible que dentro de poco tengas una nueva compañera. -Aun no he dicho que si - intervino Victoria. -Tampoco que no. - contesto Mc Mahon - ¿Cuando me responderas? -Mañana. - respondio ella con cierta frialdad - Aqui, misma hora. -Hasta mañana entonces - se despidio

Le observaron alejarse. No ablaron hasta que se perdio de vista.

-¿Vas a aceptar? - pregunto El Enterrador con precaucion. -Antes queria consultarlo con vosotros - respondio Victoria - ¿Tu que opinas? -No deverias.- respondio con rapided -¿Por que ? Tu en su dia lo hiciste ¿Acaso te arrepientes?

El medito la respuesta, pensando en todo lo que habia perdido por culpa de su carrera: su matrimonio, sus hijos, y el resto de su familia no lo queria ni ver. Y sin embargo...

-No. - respondio al fin - Es solo que no quiero que te hagan daño... -Bueno, creo que ya puedo cuidarme sola. - dijo Victoria señalando a su agresor, que seguia inconsciente en el suelo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando se entero, Misterio propuso ir a celebrarlo, Kane secundo fervientemente la mocion y Batista le aconsejo prudencia, pero que si era lo que queria, adelante.

Al dia siguiente, acepto la propuesta de Mc Mahon, con una condicion, sus combates no estarian pre-decididos, serian totalmente reales. Tenia seis meses para aprender todo lo que pudiera antes de su debut.

Eso si tenia, cuatro maestros de lujo. Y ella aprendia muy deprisa.

Ya viajaba con ellos para que fuera acostumbrandose, y despues de los combates solia ir a pasear con El Enterrador. Aveces los acompañaba alguien mas, pero por lo general, iban solos.

El Enterrador se dio cuenta de que se habia vuelto vastante mas fria, sin embargo seguia siendo tierna y dulce con la gente en la que confiaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia un prablema en al hotel: no tenian suficientes habitaciones.

Tras una larguiiiiiisima dicusion, quedaron en que El Enterrador y Victoria compartirian una, Batista y Kane otra y Misterio y Matt Hardy otra.

El Enterrador suspiro mientras iban a su habitacion, iba a ser la noche mas larga de su vida... Entraron, ella tranquila, y el aparentando estarlo.

-Bueno... yo... - murmuro El Enterrador - dormire en el suelo... -De eso nada - respondio ella - compartiremos la cama. ¿De que tienes miedo? -De no poder controlarme - penso.

Comenzo otra dicusion, que gano Victoria. Y alli estaba el, completamente despierto, con ella a su lado. Cerro los ojos e intento dormir, pero era inutil. Tenia el corazon desbocado y unas inmensas ganas de besar y hacer el amor a su compañera de habitacion, que precisamente eligio ese momento para abrazarle en sueños. Sintio como tenia una ereccion. J---- ¿por que tenia que pasarle esto a el?.

Se levanto con cuidado, intentando no despertarla, y se dirigio al baño. Alli se alivio. Tuvo que repetir esta operacion varias veces a lo largo de la noche. Al final se durmio cuando el sol empezaba a entrar por la ventana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un par de dias Victoria debutaba en un combate contra la campeona mundial femenina, si ganaba, tendria derecho a un combate por el titulo. El Enterrador no dudaba de que ganaria. En estos momentos acavaba de recojer el traje que ella usaria. No podia esperar a verselo puesto. Por desgracia aun que daban un par de detalles que dicutir un par de detalles sobre su personaje. No pudo evitar sonreir levemente al recordar que ella seria lo contrario a el : ella seria ella misma, pero devia eliminar gran parte de sus iniviciones, el devia tener un autocontrol de acero. La sonrisa se le ensancho cuando se le ocurrio una idea para su presentaciom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, salia en unos minutos.

Nunca penso que estaria tan nerviosa. Sintio que le ponian una mano sobre el hombro. Giro la cabeza. El estaba alli, con ella. Trato de sonreir, y el asintio en silencio.

Oyo como le anunciaba el comentarista.

- En fin, alla vamos... - dijo mas para si que para su compañero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El comentarista anuncio a la nueva luchadora que debutaba. Se hizo un silencio de ultratumba.

Gong...

Se apagaron las luces.

- ¡No es posible! - gritaban los lucutores - ¿Undertaker?

Gong...

Comenzo a sonar la musica del enterrador. Empezo a salir niebla artificial.

- ¡No!

Una sombra enorme aparecio en la puerta de entrada. Dio unos pasos lentos.

- ¡Es Undertaker! ¡ES UNDERTAKER!

El Enterrador tendio la mano a alguien que no se podia ver. Una mano estilizada cojio la sulla. Aparecio una joben increiblemente hermosa. Vestia algo parecido a un vestido de novia completamente negro, incluido el velo. Avanzaron despacio, ella unos pasos por delante de el. Al llegar al ring, el se quedo abajo, mientras ella subia. Se quito con cuidado el velo y el vestido. Debajo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y un corse, negros tambien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como el supuso, Victoria gano, y mas tarde, consiguio el titulo. Pudo ver con orgullo como derrotaba a todas las contrincantes que se le presentaban, con insultante facilidad. Un dia escucho, por accidente, una combersacion entre ella y Mc Mahon.

-¡No lo entiendes! - decia Mc Mahon - ¡No puedo hacer lo que me pides! -¿Por que? - preguntaba ella - ¡Necesito un reto! ¿No ves que me es todo demasiado facil? -Si pero... no puedo... -Estos combates son denigrantes. Dejame pelear con un luchador _**deverdad**_...- susurro con un tono sensual.

Se hizo el silencio dentro de la habitacion. El Enterrador agudizo el oido, en tension. No podia...

- Por favor... - le presiono.

Dios, ese tono vastaba para provocarle una ereccion. Trato de controlarse.

-De acuerdo - cedio Mc Mahon -¡Gracias! - exclamo Victoria.

El Enterrador estaba convencido de que en estos instantes ella estaba abrazando a Mc Mahon.

- Pero solo continuaremos si ganas.- Le advirtio.- Si pierdes, volveras a las peleas tadicionales.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autor:

Bueno, este capitulo es mas corto y flojo, pero indispensable para comprender lo que ocurrira despues. Os prometo que el capitulo que viene traera alguna sorpresa. pero eso sera, como muy tarde, el sabado que viene.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr Kennedy salio al ring, y como siempre, pidio el microfono con su estilo inconfundible.

-Señoras y señores, tengo una buena noticia para ustedes.

Una gran parte del publico lo abucheo.

-Y es, que podran disfrutar de mi, el futuro del entretenimiento deportivo, en Survivor Series. Y yo soy ¡¡MIIIIIIIIIISSSSSTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR KENN...!!! - la musica del señor Mc Mahon le interrumpio.

-¡KENNEDY! - completo, imitandole. - Es cierto que te prometi una lucha en Survivor Series, pero no te dije quien iba a ser tu adversario.

-Cierto.

-Muy bien, pues hoy te vas a enfrentar a su protegida.

-¿QUE? - pregunto Kennedy incredulo - ¿Tengo que golpear a una mujer?

- No la subestimes... - advirtio Mc Mahon - por tu propio bien.

-¿Y cuando es el combate? - dijo resignado

- Ahora. - contesto el jefe con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Gong...

Se apagaron las luces.

Gong...

Comenzo a sonar la musica del enterrador. Empezo a salir niebla artificial.

Salio El Enterrador, y detras Victoria.

Kennedy estaba asustado. Si golpeaba a la mujer, cosa que no le apetecia, El Enterrador iria a por el, pero si no lo hacia, ella le ganaria y eso le valdria las vurlas de sus compañeros. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba El Enterrador a Mc Mahon.

Y se sorprendio aun mas cuado, mientras su protegida subia al cuadrilatero, el daba un rodeo, llegaba a la mesa de comentaristas - que se apartaron, por si acaso - cojia una silla, y se sentaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

No parecia tener intencion de intervenir.

Kennedy, algo mas tranquilo, volvio su atencion a su hermosa contrincante. No pudo reprimir una risilla al venirle a la memoria todos los rumores que corrian sobre ella y su protector. Habia quien decia que eran amantes, otros, que ella era su hija ilejitima, y que por eso su mujer le habia dejado. A el no le parecian mas que estupideces.

Primero, ella era demasiado joben y guapa para estar con un tio como El Enterrador, segundo no se parecian en nada.

Sono la campana.

Dejo que ella tomara la iniciativa. Grave error. Le lanzo varios puñetazos, que terminaron tumbandolo.

¡Una tia le habia tumbado! Se levanto furioso y la golpeo en la cara.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que habia hecho. Victoria sangraba del labio inferior. Se volvio lentamente a donde estaba El Enterrador.

Mierda. Se habia levantado.

Y se dirijia hacia el con muy malas intenciones.

Victoria se interpuso entre ellos, enfadada. En esos instantes, no supo cual de los dos daba mas miedo, si ella hechando fuego por los ojos, o el con su furia helada.

- Tan distintos y a la vez tan iguales - penso Kennedy. - Haber si es verdad que son padre he hija...

El Enterrador se dio la vuelta lentamente y volvio a sentarse en el mismo sitio.

Victoria tambien se volvio y le sonrio. Kennedy supo lo que ella esperaba de el.

Le dio las gracias con una inclinacion de cabeza y acto seguido reanudaron la pelea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El combate habia terminado.

Victoria habia ganado. Tenia la cara ensangrentada y apenas se sostenia en pie, pero estaba feliz.

Esta vez habia ganado a un openente digno. Dirigio su mirada a Kennedy, que estaba tirado sobre la lona, el tambien con la cara ensangrentada.

El Enterrador se hacerco con un pañuelo en la mano. Ella lo cojio y se lo agradecio dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios, de esa forma que a el le ponia nervioso. Pero en vez de limpiarse, se agacho junto a Kennedy y empezo a limpiarle _**a**_ _**el**_ con cierta ternura. El Enterrador sintio un ataque de celos, pero se controlo recordando donde estaba.

Por su parte, Kennedy era en esos momentos el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra. El fuego que habia visto antes se habia vuelto agradable al reducir su intensidad. Por un instante, se pregunto si el frio de su "padre" tambien seria agradable si no fuera tan intenso. Desecho la idea nada mas se le ocurrio. No pensaba correr el riesgo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Survivor Series, El Enterrador vencio a Kennedy, y Victoria, se enfrento a Randy Orton, que resulto descalificado al besarla.

Si, _**besarla**_.

Ella le abofeteo.

Por supuesto, El Enterrador aparecio y le dio la paliza de su vida.

Ahora, estaban tomando un cafe con Batista y Kane. Misterio no habia podido venir por problemas familiares. El Enterrador le comprendia perfectamente.

En esos instantes tenia otro pleito con su ex-mujer.

-Pareces preocupado - le dijo Victoria - ¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada...

-Esta bien, comprendo que no quieras contarmelo. - respondio ella, apartando la mirada.

El Enterrador sintio una punzada de dolor al verla tan decepcionada con el.

-Es solo que Mc Mahon me ha prometido una sorpresa. - dijo sin mentir, pero sin contarle toda la verdad.

-Eso es bueno ¿no? - inquirio preocupada.

-De algo si puedes estar segura : - intervino Batista. - sera bueno para la audiencia.

-Y para colmo, quiere que estes con migo - gruño El Enterrador, mirandola intesamente.

-Bueno, asi estareis los dos juntos si te juega una mala pasada. - respondio Kane.

De pronto Victoria tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero se lo callo restandole importancia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos estaban sobre el ring, preparados para recivir un ataque en cualquier momento, tenian a Mc Mahon delante.

-Bien, - dijo este, dirijiendose al Enterrador. - te tengo prometido una sorpresa, y esa sorpresa es un combate... contra _**ella**_.

Mc Mahon salio del ring a toda velocidad, y acto seguido sonaba la campana.

Victoria se alejaba en una posicion defensiva, pero con una media sonrisa en la cara.

_**El**_ si era un desafio.

El Enterrador se cruzo de brazos. No iba a luchar.

Victoria se relajo poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que fruncia el ceño.

Pidio un microfono.

-¿Que ocurre Undertaker? - pregunto.

El simplemente nego la cabeza.

-No tienes la mas minima intencion de pelear contra mi ¿verdad?

Otra negacion.

-¿Por que?

Esta vez se quedo inmovil.

-¿Por que soy una mujer? ¡Creo que ya he demostrado ser tan buena como cualquiera de vosotros! -Victoria estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

El era una estatua.

-¡¿POR QUE ?! - rujio -¡¡ Y NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME QUE ES PORQUE ME TIENES APRECIO PORQUE CON KANE NO TIENES NINGUN PROBLEMA.!!

El Enterrador parecia de piedra.

-¡¡¡¡CONTESTAME!!!

- Yo... - murmuro - yo...

-¡¿QUE?!

El no pudo mas, y olvidandose de donde estaba, de como se suponia que tenia que comportarse e incluso, de la diferencia de edad, se acerco a ella, y la beso al fin.

Ella abrio mucho los ojos, e incluso entreabrio involuntariamente la boca de la sorpresa, que fue malinterpretado por El Enterrador, que introdujo su lengua. Estaba completamente paralizada por la sorpresa.

Por fin esos labios tan deseados, por fin se desaogaba, por fin...

J----, habia esperado demasiado.

La amaba. La amaba con todo su ser, y ella le correspondia...

En esos instantes fue feliz por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo...

Ella se separo de golpe y le devolvio a la realidad de una bofetada.

El Enterrador se quedo unos instantes en estado de shock, cuando reacciono, Victoria ya estaba a medio camino de su camerino.

Se dirijio despacio a los vestuarios. De pronto, todo su mundo se habia derrumbado.

La gente aplaudia, como si todo fuera un teatro.

Pero... ¿Que sabian ellos?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria corria hacia su camerino.

Lo que acavaba de pasar no podia ser real, no podia averla besado...y a ella no podia averle gustado.

¡Por dios, si podia ser su padre!

Abrio la puerta con dificultad.

Solo cuando se vio en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Fue hacia la ducha, pero un fuerte golpe en la nuca la hizo perder el conocimiento.

-Muy bien, z---- - murmuro su atacante - a si que ese vejestorio puede jugar contigo y yo no... pues te aseguro que vamos a jugar mucho...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane se acerco con cuidado a su "hermano". Estaba sentado en el suelo del aparcamiento, con la cabeza baja y los hombros hundidos.

Estaba preocupado. Nunca le habia visto asi.

- Mark - le llamo nervioso. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por el nombre.

El Enterrador levanto la cabeza. Kane quedo un poco desconcertado. Tenia los ojos rojos he inchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Se sento a su lado con precaucion.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto.

-No - resprondio.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos.

-Deberias hablar con ella.- susurro Kane

-No debe querer ni verme. - murmuro hundiendose de nuevo.

-Vamos... seguro que no es para tanto.

-Soy un invecil... sabia desde el principio que no debia hacerlo por que si no la perderia.

-Mark...

-Ademas, no se por que iba a interesarle un carcamal como yo...

-Deves ablar con ella. - insistio Kane.

-¿Me acompañas? - susurro tras unos instantes, avergonzado.

-Claro...

Se levantaron y se dirijieron hacia el camerino de Victoria.

La puerta estaba abierta, y habia un tablon de madera manchado de sangre en el suelo.

Victoria no estaba.

-Avisa a los de seguridad. - gruño El Enterrador. - Ya.

Kane no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa. Ese era El Enterrador que el conocia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria abrio los ojos.

Le dolia intensamente la parte posterior de la cabeza. Estaba tumbada sobre un aspero tablon de madera. Tenia las manos y los pies atados fuertemente.

Tenia frio.

Abrio mucho los ojos en la inpenetrable oscuridad, al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda.

- Bueno z----, por fin despiertas - susurro un voz masculina muy cerca de su oido. - Empezaba a cansarme...

-¿Que es lo que quieres? - dijo Victoria intentando que su voz sonara segura.

El se sento sobre las caderas de ella.

-A ti...

Empezo a acariciar todas las partes de su cuerpo, y ella no podia hacer nada, salvo gritar.

El la violo. Una y otra vez, durante horas.

Al fin sintio que se alejaba de ella. La tapo con una manta.

-Hasta mañana, z----...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Enterrador ya estaba desesperado.

Nadie habia visto nada, nadie sabia nada.

Tenia que encontrarla...

Pasaron los dias y no habia rastro de ella.

Un dia, por casualidad, paso cerca de un hangar supuestamente habandonado en uno de sus paseos matutinos.

Oyo unos gritos que reconocio al instante e hizo que le hirviera la sangre como nunca.

Se lanzo y abrio la puerta del hangar.

Vio a un hombre violando a Victoria. Un hombre que conocia...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autor:

Se que dije que iba a tardar en escribir, pero aller no pude dormir y me he acordado ahora de colgarlo.

Si hay algo que no os guste... hecharle la culpa al inmsomnio...


	6. Chapter 6

Haber, para evitar prolemas, no creo que Randy Orton sea capaz de algo asi ( aunque nunca se sabe), pero como es el que mas cara tiene/pone de "pa chulo yo" pues lo escogi a el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se lanzo y abrio la puerta del hangar.

Vio a un hombre violando a Victoria. Un hombre que conocia...

-¡ SUELTALA ORTON! - rugio.

Nunca su voz fue tan potente, y jamas llego a dar tanto miedo sobre el ring.

Randy Orton , se volvio asustado, aun dentro de ella. No pudo ni moverse cuando vio a aquel demonio de ojos frios avalanzarse sobre el. El Enterrador le cojio del cuello con una mano, le estampo contra el suelo y empezo a golpearle con la otra.

El primer puñetazo le rompio la narid. El segundo la mandibula. El tercero varias costillas...

Cuando tuvo a Randi Orton inconsciente, se planteo seriamente matarlo. Ese h--------- se lo merecia. Lo solto, le dio una patada y se volvio para soltar a Victoria.

Ver su cuerpo desnudo y herido le revolvio los mas bajos instintos. Tuvo que recurrir a todo el autocontrol que habia estado desarrollando estos años, para no realizar lo que tenia en mente.

Victoria aun lloraba y temblaba.

Antes de soltarla, la tapo con una manta que habia en el suelo. Mejor prevenir, los hechos ya habian demostrado que su autocontrol no servia de mucho tratandose de Victoria.

Cuando estvo libre se envolvio la manta. El Enterrador pudo ver que su espalda estaba llena de pequeñas heridas, producto del roce con la aspera madera. Tambien pudo ver la sangre que manchaba su pelo. El roce no la habia dejado cerrar.

Se acerco para abrazarla, pero ella se encogio.

El Enterrador no se lo creia. Victoria le tenia miedo _**a el**_.

Se alejo con cuidado y llamo a la policia.

- J---- , - penso El Enterrador - ¿que le habra hecho ese h--------- para que ahora le tuviese miedo?

Cuando llegaron las ambulancias y las policias, El Enterrador se dio cuenta de que Victoria le tenia miedo a_** todos**_ los hombres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria se nego a recivir atencion psicologica, pero el psicologo aconsejo una especie de terapia a sus compañeros, ya que con las divas no tenia prolema alguno. No devian tocarla a menos que ella iniciara el contacto, y siempre devian responder de la misma manera, es decir, si les rozaba la mano ellos podian rozarle el pelo, o la cara. Si les daba un beso, podian besarla, pero con la misma rapided. Al parecer asi comprenderia que no le harian nada que ella no quisiera.

El Enterrador empezaba a estar preocupado, mientras a el resto de sus compañeros Victoria ya empezaba a volver tenerles cierta confianza, a el no era capaz ni de mantenerle la mirada. Eso le dolia. Mucho.

Al fin, tras ya un mes,El Enterrador recivio un beso muy leve en la comisura de los labios. El respondio besandola en la frente. Poco a poco fue recuperando la confianza, pero nunca como antes de...

-El beso...- penso El Enterrador - es por eso que me trata asi, porque la bese.

La desgracia fue que tuvo esta revelacion en mitad de un combare contra El Gran Khali. Eso le costo un golpe en la cabeza que le dejo casi k.o.

Encuanto acabo el combate fue ha ablar con ella. La encontro en su camerino. Mientras la buscaba tenia muy claro lo que iba ha decirle, pero en el momento en que la tuvo delante, se le olvido.

-Victoria... - balbuceo - yo... queria hablar contigo.

-¿De que? - pregunto ella

-Pues... de... cuando yo... te... te...

-¿Cuado me besaste? - pregunto ella bajando la mirada.

-Si. Queria pedirte... que lo olvidaras... - dijo con esfuerzo - tu... significas demasiado para mi... No quiero perderte... - añadio.

-De acuerdo - dijo poniendose de puntillas para darle un beso.

Con tan mala suerte, que El Enterrador giro la cabeza y el beso acabo en sus labios. Victoria se retiro sonrrojada, y el le sonrio para decir que no habia pasado nada. Se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando oyo que le llamaba.

-Mark...

Volvio a darse la vuelta.

-¿Que ocurre? - pregunto intentando sonar amable.

-Yo... yo...

Volvio a ponerse de puntillas y le beso.

Si, le _**beso**_.

Ella quiso apartarse, avergonzada, pero el no le dejo. Esta vez no. Le puso una mano en la nuca para que no escapara. Ella lio los brazos en el cuello del Enterrador y se dejo de resistir.

Justo en ese instante decidio Mr Kennedy entrar. Fue abrir y volver a cerrar la puerta.

- Asi que los rumores eran ciertos... - murmuro para si, dejando atras un ramo de rosas, (mientras corria por el pasillo por si El Enterrador decidia hacerle pagar la intromision.) - en fin para gustos, colores...

Ellos se miraron. Ambos sonreian.

-Te quiero... - murmuro Victoria, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de el.

El Enterrador la estrecho contra el.

De pronto sus prolemas no eran para tanto.

-Yo tambien pequeña... yo tambien...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rumor de que estaban juntos, al principio sin fundamento, ahora resulto real.

El Enterrador hablo con sus hijos, que en el instante en que se enteraron, aparte de poner el grito en el cielo, dieron la espalda a su padre. Victoria ni tan siquiera se molesto en decirselo a sus padres, dudaba que les importara lo mas minimo.

En cuanto a sus compañeros, habia de todo. Kane, se alegro por ellos, Batista no lo veia bien, pero lo acceptaba y Misterio... bueno, les regalo una botella de tequila. El resto se repartian mas o menos de la misma manera, salvo Mr Kennedy que estaba decepcionado. El habia ido aquel dia a pedirle salir a Victoria, si hubiese tardado unos minutos menos tal vez seria el la pareja de Victoria. Pero, en fin, ahora solo podia rezar para que ella dejara al Enterrador.

Cosa que no sabia por que tenia la sensacion de que no iba a ocurrir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Enterrador y Victoria paseaban tranquilamente por el central park. Estaban haciendo una gira por todo el mundo, para recaudar dinero. Al parecer una mala administracion habia conseguido que la wwe se acercara a la banca rota. Los dos estaban combencidos de que solo era un bache pasajero, a si que disfrutaban de las distintas ciudades por las que iban pasando.

El Enterrador rodeaba los hombros de su gran amor con su potente brazo. Un brazo que podia hacer mucho daño si se lo proponia.

De pronto, Victoria le beso, pillandole por sorpresa, se escapo de su abrazo, y hecho a correr.

Fue tras ella.

Estuvieron corriendo un buen rato, tal vez El Enterrador no queria cojerla, o tal vez ella era mas rapida. La cuestion es que estuvieron corriendo hasta que ella se paro en seco. El Enterrador siguio su mirada y lo que vio le hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

Randy Orton estaba apollado en un arbol, sonriendoles presuntuosamente.

Victoria se acerco a El Enterrador en busca de apollo y proteccion, este volvio a rodearla con su brazo.

-¿Que haces aqui? - gruño El Enterrador. - ¿No deberias estar pudriendote en la carcel?

-Oh - respondio Randy - me soltaron por buen comportamiento, y como Mc Mahon se olvido despedirme, me incorporo a la gira mañana.

-Escuchame h---------, como te acerques a mas de dos kilometros de ella...

-¿Eso es una amenaza, señor Calaway? - pregunto un hombre en el que no habian reparado.

-¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto Victoria.

- Soy Gorka Fernandez, abogado del señor Orton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Enterrador no se atrevia a dejar sola a Victoria, ahora que Randy Orton volvia a la accion.

-No te preocupes - le dijo Batista - nosotros la protejerenos.

-Aunque nos cueste la vida. - añadio Kane

-No exajeres, que no creo que se de el caso. - intervino Misterio.

-Ya pero ¿y si se diera? - pregunto Kane

-En ese caso, si - respondio Misterio. - Aunque no creo. - añadio.

Victoria se sentia protegida entre tanto tio sobre musculado, pero le molestaba que pensaran que no podia cuidarse sola.

Por eso mismo, en una ocasion ,dio esquinazo a sus improvisados guardaespaldas para dar un paseo por Paris ella sola.

Grave error.

Randy llevaba siguiendola mucho tiempo, esperando una ocasion como esa. Lo que no sabia era que no era el unico que espiaba a Victoria.

Randy se acerco despacio, como un felino que esta apunto de avalanzarse sobre su presa. La cojio por la cintura.

- Hola z----, ¿te acuerdas de mi? - le dijo al oido.

Se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando el talon de Victoria se elevo hasta sus partes sensibles.

-¡¡J-----, so c-----.!! - grito Victoria.

Se volvio y le dio una patada en esa cara que poblaba sus peores pesadillas. Rady callo al suelo y Victoria aprovecho para huir.

El observo como se escapaba. Se puso en pie y corrio tras ella.

La alcanzo y la tiro al suelo. Se sento sobre ella.

- Ota vez no... - penso Victoria. - no...

-Nos vamos a dibertir, z----. -le dijo al oido.

Algo tiro de Randy, tirandolo al suelo. Por un instante, revivio la paliza que le habia dado El Enterrador. Habia estado tres dias en la uvi.

Levanto la vista y casi se hecha a reir. No era El Enterrador. Era Mr Kennedy.

Este empezo a golpear a Randy.

Orton desequilibro a Kennedy y salio corriendo. Una cosa era enfrentarse a Victoria sola, y otra a Victoria con ayuda.

-Gracias - dijo Victoria mientras observaba como huia Randy - pero... ¿que hacias por aqui?

-Yo... supongo que lo mismo que tu, dar un paseo. - murmuro nervioso.

-Pues gracias, - repitio, pero esta vez le beso en la mejilla. - si no fuera por ti no sabria que habia pasado.

Kennedy se sonrojo.

-Yo... yo...

Victoria solto una risa suabe al ver a Kennedy colorado como un tomate, lo que provoco que se sonrojara aun mas.

-¿Me acompañas? - le pregunto Victoria.

-C-claro - respondio.

Estuvieron paseando un buen rato, mientras charlaban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Enterrador vio como Victoria volvia... acompañada. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al verlos charlar tan animadamente. Los celos le carcomian. Antes de que Victoria llegara a su altura, entro en el edificio.

Si le decia que ya no le queria... No queria ni pensarlo. Seria incapad de seguir viviendo.

-Esto... Victoria - dijo Mr Kennedy - ¿Que le pasa al grandullon?

-No lo se... - murmuro - pero, nunca me habia mirado asi.

-Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-Si.

Mr Kennedy asintio en silencio. No sabia que le pasaba al Enterrador, pero tampoco iba a permitir que hiciese daño a Victoria, por mucho miedo que le diera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de autor:

Bueno, oto capitulo que llega a su fin. Este es mas corto por un motivo que ya conoce una persona que empiezo a pensar que es fan de esta historia.

El siguiente episodio puede ser el ultimo, aun no lo se. Por favor, dadme vuestra opinion


	7. Chapter 7

-Esto... Victoria - dijo Mr Kennedy - ¿Que le pasa al grandullon?

-No lo se... - murmuro - pero nunca me habia mirado asi.

-Le quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-Si.

Mr Kennedy asintio en silencio. No sabia que le pasaba al Enterrador, pero tampoco iba a permitir que hiciese daño a Victoria, por mucho miedo que le diera.

Entraron en el edificio en silencio. Victoria estaba preocupada por El Enterrador, y Mr Kennedy por ella. De acuerdo que El Enterrador no era el hombre mas cariñoso del mundo, pero aquella mirada...

-Kennedy... yo... - murmuro Victoria.

-Vete a ablar con el. - dijo Kennedy con amabilidad.

-Gracias... - contesto dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cuantas veces piensas darme las gracias hoy? - intento bromear mientras se sonrrojaba.

-Las que hagan falta. ¿Sabes? nadie que te alla visto sobre el ring se creeria lo timido que eres. - dijo Victoria mientras se iba.

-Aveces las aparencias engañan... - contesto Kennedy para si.

No sabia la razon que tenia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Enterrador se encerro en su camerino. No queria ver a nadie.

Lo unico que sabia es que Victoria se habia librado de sus amigos, habia desaparecido, y al rato habia vuelto... con Kennedy.

La conclusion a la que llego no era muy dificil de adivinar.

En estos instantes una mezcla de celos, rabia, miedo y dolor le oprimia el pecho. Pero comprendia el supuesto comportamiento de Victoria. El no era precisamente joben, ni solia mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente... era logico que se buscara a otro.

Llamaron a la puerta.

El Enterrador abrio. Victoria estaba alli, con cara de preocupacion.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto.

-Perfectamente - contesto el, con un tono de voz helado.

-Es que como te fuiste asi...

-Solo quiero estar solo. - la interrumpio.

-De acuerdo...

Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle, pero el se aparto como si le asqueara su contacto. Ella se retiro con lagrimas en los ojos. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Auque, para variar, no lo demostro.

Al cabo de un rato fue tras ella. La encontro en su camerino.

Se la oia llorar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Se sintio el hombre mas miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. Fue a llamar, pero se quedo paralizado al oir una voz de hombre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria se dirigia a paso tranquilo a su camerino, pero las lagrimas se le escapaban involuntariamente.

No pudo mas y hecho a correr, con tal mala suerte, que apenas habia cogido cierta velocidad, choco con algo. Callo al suelo. Levanto la mirada, parpadeando para aclarar la vista atraves de las lagrimas. Kennedy estaba en el suelo, delante de ella.

-¿Es que siempre que nos veamos vas a estar corrien...? ¿Eh, que ha pasado? - dijo al ver sus lagrimas.

-Nada, es solo que... - se le quebro la voz

-¿Habeis dicutido? - prgunto Kennedy con tristeza

-Algo asi...

-Ven aqui - murmuro el.

La abrazo con cuidado, en un intento por consolarla. Ella oculto el rostro en su pecho y lloro. La estrecho un poco mas fuerte contra el. Victoria se calmo poco a poco.

-¿Mejor? - pregunto Kennedy

Ella asintio en silencio.

-¿Quieres ablar de ello? - pregunto

-Vamos a mi camerino. - cotesto ella simplemente.

Una vez alli, se sentaron. Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre ellos.

- Aqui fue donde nos besamos por primera... bueno, segunda vez. - murmuro Victria.- No me puedo creer que... - ahogo un sollozo.

-Eh... - dijo pasandole un brazo por los hombros.

En ese instante El Enterrador se quedo inmovil detras de la puerta.

-Veras... es que... se comporta de una manera tan extraña... que empiezo a pensar que solo... me estaba utilizando para superar lo de su mujer... y que ahora se ha cansado de mi... y esta buscando cortar... - sollozo. - pero... tiene derecho a ser feliz... si no me quiere...

-Yo...

Otro silencio incomodo

-Aproposito... - dijo secandose las lagrimas - ¿a que venias aquella vez?

-¿Cuando os pille? Pues veras... - respondio sonrojandose cuando ella asintio - venia... a... declararme.

-Oh... - fue todo lo que Victoria pudo decir.

El Enterrador se tenso detras de la puerta y decidio que no queria escuchar mas. Se fue crellendo que la habia perdido.

-Tranquila... -se apresuro a decir - me conformo con que me permitas cuidar de ti... y tener algun detalle contigo de vez en cuando. Supongo que eres mi amor platonico.- añadio.

-Hecho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia un combate. El Enterrador contra Mr Kennedy.

Por algun motivo, Victoria tenia un mal presentimiento.

Aquello no fue una pelea, si no una masacre.

Kennedy no tuvo ninguna oportunidad, El Enterrador aprovecho para vengarse de que "le hubiese quitado la novia".

Le mando al hospital en camilla.

Ya en los pasillos, se encontro con Victoria, que le lanzo una mirada asesina que se le clabo como un cuchillo. Se arrepintio de haber dañado a la persona, que el creia, que Victoria amaba. Se dirigio a su camerino para darse una ducha.(1) Una vez alli, no pudo evitar fijarse en una cuerda que habia sobre la mesa. La cojio, con una idea funesta rondandole la mente. ¿Lo haria? ¿Y por que no? Nadie de su familia le hablaba, dentro de poco tenian intencion de jubilarle... y lo mas importante: habia perdido a Victoria. A si que ¿que le quedaba?

Despacio, colgo la cuerda del techo he hizo un nudo corredizo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria se arrepintio de no haberle ablado en el pasillo. Tenian que aclarar las cosas. Si no la queria, lo aceptaria, pero no podia seguir asi.

Llamo a la puerta del camerino del Enterrador. No contesto.

-¿Mark? - llamo

Al no optener respuesta abrio la puerta, y se encontro con algo que le helo la sangre.

El Enterrador colgaba de una cuerda, al vorde de la inconsciencia.

Victoria grito.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Lo se, soy una pesada con los camerinos y con el aparcamiento.

Notas de autor:

-Suspiro- ¿ sere mala y lo dejare asi? ¿ o tal vez continuare un poco mas? ¿Y si lo hago matare al Enterrador?

Dadme vuestra opinion aunque sea mala.


	8. Chapter 8

Al no optener respuesta abrio la puerta, y se encontro con algo que le helo la sangre.

El Enterrador colgaba de una cuerda, al vorde de la inconsciencia.

Victoria grito.

Se quedo paralizada unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para que la mano, que aun se sujetaba debilmente a la cuerda, se soltara, y el rostro del Enterrador terminara de adquirir cierto tono azulado.

Ella reacciono y le puso la silla debajo, para que apollara los pies. Demasiado tarde, las rodillas del Enterrador se doblaron levemente bajo su peso. Victoria se subio a la silla y trato de liberar el cuello del Enterrador. Tras una complicada maniobra(1), calleron ambos al suelo. Victoria giro al Enterrador para que quedara boca arriba. No respiraba, pero aun tenia pulso, muy debil, pero el corazon aun le latia.

-Por favor no... - sollozo Victoria.

Le hizo la respiracion artificial.(2)

-No te mueras...

Las lagrimas le empezaron a resbalar por la cara.El tiempo pasaba.

El corazon se le paro.

-Por favor...

Los minutos pasaban angustiosamente, pero apesar de sus esfuerzos, Victoria no lograba reanimarle.

-No me dejes...

Nada...

-No... no... no... Por favor... no puedes...

Volvio a insuflarle aire.

Sintio como una mano se deslizaba hasta su nuca, y una lengua ya conocida se introducia en su boca. Apollo la mano en ese pecho con musculos de acero. Una leve sonrisa curbo los labios de Victoria al sentir los latidos de ese corazon que en muchas ocasiones parecia de hielo.

Se separaron, Victoria aun lloraba inconscientemente.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendias, pedazo de invecil? - medio grito, medio sollozo.

-Yo... - susurro el.

Ella le abrazo, sollozando.

-Si tu hubieses muerto... yo...

-Bueno, aun tendrias a Kennedy... - dijo con rencor.

-¿Que? - pergunto ella confusa.

-Se que Kennedy y tu... - no tenia fuerzas para acabar la frase.

Cerro los ojos. No podia soportarlo... si ella se lo decia a la cara...

-¿Somos amigos? - volvio a preguntar. No sabia que otra cosa podia estar pensando.

Victoria le cogio la cabeza con cuidado y la apollo en su regazo. Le acaricio con suabidad la cara. Paso su mano con suabidad por los labios, las mejillas, la narid, los ojos, la frente(3)...

-¿Por que? - le pregunto Victoria con voz dolida.

Volvio a sentirse un miserable y un egoista. No podia seguir haciedole daño...

-Supongo que se me junto todo... - murmuro.

-¿Por eso me tratabas asi? - le pregunto.

-Si... - trato de reunir fuerzas - Victoria... - dijo lebantandose. Ella trato de impedirselo, sin exito. - escuchame. - silencio - Creo... que lo nuestro no funciona.

Estas palabras les causaron mas dolor a ambos de lo que se creian capaces de soportar. Victoria reprimio las lagrimas como pudo.

- Ya me he dado cuenta. - respondio ella.

La falta de emocion por parte de Victoria le hizo daño.

-Realmente se ha cansado de mi - pensaron ambos.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer... es dejarlo. - continuo el

-Estoy de acuerdo - contesto Victoria -, asi evitaremos hacernos daño.

-Querras decir mas aun - penso El Enterrador.

Cuando El Enterrador fue a irse, Victoria le detuvo.

-Tienes que ir al medico. - dijo con firmeza.

-Esta bien...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El medico de turno le dijo que debia descansar al menos tres semanas, para evitar daños mallores. Al Enterrador no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Mientras paseaba por los pasillos del hospital, buscando la salida, se encontro con un conocido que estaba alli por su culpa.

-Hola, Kennedy - le saludo.

Kennedy caminaba con muletas.

-Uh... hola. Estooo... ¿sabes donde esta la salida? - pregunto.

-No. La estaba buscando, asi que mejor vamos juntos. - respondio

-Vale... - respondio sorprendido.

Caminaron un rato a paso lento, por las muletas de Kennedy.

-Victoria y yo hemos roto. - dijo de inprovisto El Enterrador.

-¿Que? - Kennedy iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

-Ahora podeis estar juntos sin ningun problema. - continuo.

-¿Que? - repitio.

-Os oi hablar en su camerino, y antes, escapo de sus amigos y volvio contigo. No soy estupido. - añadio.

- Pues yo creo que si - respondio Kennedy furioso. - ¿Tienes idea del daño que le has hecho? Espera... - dijo fijandose en la marca de su cuello - ¿que te ha pasado?

Le relato lo ocurrido.

-Me acabas de confirmar que eres invecil.

-¿Que? - dijo esta vez El Enterrador.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kennedy de contar lo que habia pasado. Incluido lo que le habia contado Victoria.

- Dios... ¿que he hecho? - murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿A parte de hacer tanto daño a la mujer de tu vida , que no va ha querer volver a verte? - pregunto sarcastico Kennedy. - Y todo por los p---- celos y no confiar en ella.

-Tengo que arreglar esto... - dijo El Enterrador mas para si que para su interlocutor.

-Dudo que esto tenga arreglo - respondio.

.¿Por que me tratas asi? - pregunto confuso. Normalmente, Kennedy le trataba con respeto, y mucho temor.

-Porque no puedo perdonarte el daño que le has hecho a Victoria. Y dudo que los demas puedan. - añadio.

Kennedy tenia razon, Victoria era una de las personas mas queridas, tanto por el publico, como por sus compañeros.

-Comprendo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando volvio, estuvo buscando ha Victoria, pero nadie la habia visto desde que el se habia ido. El Enterrador la llamo por telefono, la busco por los pasillos de Smacdow! y Raw. No habia ni rastro de ella. Pidio ayuda a sus compañeros, que accedieron solo porque estaban preocupados por ella. Lo cierto era que incluso Kane le trataba de forma diferente desde que ellos rompieron.

La sorpresa se la llevaron cuando fueron a su casa a investigar.

Se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo deshabitada. El polvo se acumulaba en los muebles y en el suelo, el aire estaba viciado, faltaban cosas como alimentos, ropa, y objetos personales.

El Enterrador se derrumboen el sofa y comenzo a llorar de desesperacion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Hombre, el es mucho mas alto - y ancho - que ella.

(2)Tambien conocido como boca a boca.

(3) Para ser exactos en el kilometro 128.

Notas de autor:

A quien le alla gustado este capitulo, que le de las gracias a Andreica.


	9. Chapter 9

Aviso: este capitulo inclulle sexo.

Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La buscaron por todas partes, pero habia desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Incluso llegaron a contratar a detectives privados. Lo unico que descubrieron fue que, mientras El Enterrador estaba en el medico, ella habia ido a su casa, hecho las maletas, y se habia ido llorando. Nadie la habia vuelto ha ver.

Pasaban los meses, y El Enterrador no repetia el intento de suicidio solo porque tenia que ablar con ella, estaba seguro de que ella aun sufria. Tenia que explicarle lo que habia pasado, pedirla perdon, aunque no se lo concediera. Sus ex-compañeros, puesto que ya le habian jubilado, le visitaban preocupados. Habia perdido peso, y estaba demarcado. Le perdonaron el que hubiese hecho daño a Victoria, al comprender que lo habia hecho precisamente para evitar que ella sufriera.

Y se habia destruido en el proceso...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria observo el paisaje nevado. Ahora vivia en una cabaña perdida en algun bosque del norte de europa. Alli se habia recuperado sentimentalmente del daño que le habia hecho El Enterrador.

Mas o menos.

Aun sentia una punzada de dolor cuando pensaba en el, cosa que hacia cada vez menos.

Su caracter fue adquiriendo poco a poco la serenidad del entorno, permitiendole controlar ese fuego interno.

Tenia toda una jauria de perros que habia ido encontrando en el bosque. Perros abandonados, huerfanos, sin hogar, sin esperanza... como ella. Ademas tambien tenia un caballo, una vaca, y aunque parezca increible, un lobo. No era infeliz... pero tampoco feliz, era, simplemente serena.

Y lo sabia, pero no le importaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin la habia encontrado...

Pago generosamente al detective, y con una energia y una alegria que no habia tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo, preparo el viaje.

La gente cercana a el no pudo menos que asombrarse se aquella especie de resurreccion. Incluidos sus hijos, que ahora se arrepentian de haber censurado la relacion de su padre con Victoria.

Aquel bosque era mucho mas tupido de lo que se habia imaginado. Se perdio enseguida. Comenzo ha ponerse nervioso cuando oyo un aullido peligrosamente cerca. Empezo a caminar mas deprisa, maldiciendo internamente sus ya casi cincuenta y cinco años. Otro aullido, esta vez a pocos metros.

Un lobo aparecio delante sullo, enseñandole los dientes y gruñendo.

-¡J----! -exclamo

Empezo a correr sin una direccion definida. Solo queria escapar de aquella manada de lobos que le perseguian. Miro por encima de su hombro, y salio de su error. Solo habia un lobo, el resto eran perros.

Sentia que si el corazon le seguia latiendo tan aceleradamente le daria un infarto. Si es que no le deboraban antes. Maldijo el estar en baja forma. Hacia mucho que no entrenaba, pero gracias a dios, aun tenia musculos. Callo de bruces en un claro, quedando medio enterrado en la nieve. No le paso desapercivida la ironia.(1)

Sorprendentemente, los perros no le atacaron, pero si le rodearon. No se atrevia a moverse, pero si no lo hacia acabaria muriendo de hipotermia. Decidio no moverse, igual tenia un golpe de suerte, cosa que dudaba, y se iban.

Poco a poco el frio fue inundando su cuerpo.

Se hizo la oscuridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperto, pero no abrio los ojos.

-J----, que frio... - murmuro El Enterrador.

Los recuerdos de lo que habia pasado antes de que perdiera la conscencia le asaltaron de golpe. Se incorporo y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una calida habitacion, con una chimenea cullo fuego crepitaba alegremente. Los perros - y el lobo - que le habian perseguido estaban hechados delante. Se levanto de la cama donde le habian acostado... y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que un desconocido le habia desnudado.

Cojio una bata que habia alli, presumiblemente para el, dado el tamaño, se la puso y salio a explorar la cabaña, por si encontraba a los dueños.

-Por fin has despertado... - dijo una voz muy conocida a su espalda cuando cerro la puerta. Ni tansiquiera necesito volverse para saber quien era.

-Victoria...

Ella estaba en la cocina, con varias cazuelas en el fuego. No se volvio a mirarle. El Enterrador se acerco con cautela, y la obligo a darse la vuelta. La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque en esos momentos eran bastante escasas.

Oculto el rostro en el hombro de ella y no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

-Victoria... perdoname... yo creia que tu no... estaba celoso... soy invecil... luego Kennedy... Lo siento ... - balbuceo.

Levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

-Te quiero.Te quiero.Te quiero...

Ella suspiro.

-¿No es un poco tarde para eso? - pregunto.

-Victoria, mirame y dime que me quieres... - suplico El Enterrador.

-Te quise Mark...en su dia te quise con toda mi alma y todo mi corazon... y me destrozaste.

-No lo entiendes...

Le conto lo ocurrido. No solo eso, le desnudo su corazon como no habia hecho nunca.

-Vuelve a la cama, tienes que descansar. - fue toda su respuesta.

El obedecio a regañadientes.

Cuando Victoria entro en la habitacion, lo hizo con un plato de sopa caliente. Se lo dio y se sento frente a la chimenea con los perros, dandole la espalda. El se tomo la sopa agradecido, aun tenia frio.

-Es curioso que la primera vez que me viste desnudo fuera para salvarme la vida. - dijo cuando acabo.

Se levanto y se sento a su lado, entre los perros, que tal vez intulleron lo que iba a pasar, por que salieron de la habitacion.

"Te quise Mark... en su dia te quise"

Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del enterrador.

Te quise. En pasado.

-Victoria... - la llamo - perdoname... - dijo sin mirarla.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Todo eso ya paso.

-Te amo...

Ella estaba incomoda.El se acerco mas.

-Te amo... - repitio

Ella se volvio para pedirle que se alejara, pero una lengua ya conocida le impedio ablar. Trato de quitarselo de encima, pero el le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. Ella continuo resistiendose unos segunos mas, pero termino cediendo. Se separaron lo suficiente para respirar.

-Te amo... - volvio a decir.

-Te he hechado de menos... -susurro ella.

Volvieron a besarse.

El le quito la camiseta,con cuidado. Ella le desabrocho la bata, y sonrio al ver su ereccion. Pero al instante cambio su espresion por una de duda.

-Si no quieres no tenemos que hacerlo... - se apresuro a decir el.

-No es eso... es que... el primero y el ultimo con el que... fue Orton.

-No voy a hacerte daño, pero si no quieres... esperare.

Como respuesta, ella le acaricio su ereccion con un dedo,aciendo que se endureciera aun mas. El gimio de placer. Mientras se besaban, el termino de desnudarla. Victoria empezo a besarle el cuello, y fue bajando poco a poco, por el pecho y el abdomen, evitando la entrepierna. El por su parte, le acariciaba la espalda y le besaba los hombros. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, avidas la una de la otra. Esta vez fue el el que deposito besos por todo su cuerpo, y el no evito su entrepierna. Ella gimio.

-Victoria... - susurro con necesidad.

Ella comprendio. El no podia esperar mas.

Victoria se tumbo en el suelo, y el se situo sobre ella con cuidado.

-Te quiero... - le susurro al oido.

Se introdujo en ella con cuidado, para no sobresaltarla. Empezo a moverse con lentitud, apesar de que su cuerpo le gritaba de necesidad. Fue aumentando el ritmo, los gemidos de ella no hacian mas que excitarle.

-Mark...

El empezo a masajearle con delicadeza los pechos con una mano y los gluteos con la otra. La beso en el cuello. Ambos gemian cada vez mas alto, hasta que acabaron gritando.

-¡Oh MARK!

El se unio a ella en el climax.

Acto seguido se derrumbo sobre Victoria. Volvieron a besarse, aun unidos.

-Te amo... - repitio El Enterrador.

Salio de ella con mucho cuidado, la cojio en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama.

-Quedate con migo... - le pidio ella.

-¿Aqui? - pregunto el. - Por supuesto.

Volvieron a besarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al cabo de unos dias, la prensa publico la desaparicion de una de las leyendas de la lucha libre Undertaker, conocido en España como El Enterrador.

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)El Enterrador medio enterrado

Notas de autor:

En fin... espero que os aya gustado, y que no os sangren los ojos con tanta falta de ortografia.

Un agradecimiento especial a Andreika1990. Si no fuera por ella aun estaria en el segundo cap.

Y si dejan reviews tal vez aya segunda parte.


	10. epilogo

A petición popular, cuelgo este epilogo, que también podría ser el primer capitulo de la segunda parte, porque señoras y señores, habrá segunda parte. Eso si, no me preguntéis cuando la colgare, porque con eso de que tengo que bajar al ciber a hacer cualquier cosa pues…

Solo es un aperitivo muy muy corto para ir abriendo boca, pero espero que os guste.

PS: Hasta ahora le he estado llamando "el enterrador" pero como se supone que ya esta jubilado le llamare Mark

--

Mark, antes conocido como "The Uncertaker" o "el enterrador en España" abrió los ojos para mirar a la joven que estaba acurrucada en su pecho. Sonrió levemente y la arropo. Se sentía exhausto, la edad pasaba factura, y más con nochecitas como la anterior. Pero se sentía feliz. Llevaba unos meses viviendo en aquella cabaña con la mujer que amaba, sin saber que sus ex-compañeros, parte de su familia y por supuesto, la prensa (además de unos cuantos fans), le buscaban casi con desesperación. Y por supuesto, ni se le paso por la cabeza que alguien pudiera sobornar al detective que había utilizado para localizar a Victoria para que hablara. Y mucho menos, que ese alguien se encaminara hacia allí.

Miro al lobo que estaba tumbado frente a la chimenea. Pronto había descubierto que el animal y el se profesaban una antipatía mutua, tal vez por el instinto común de todos los machos de todas las especies de "poseer" a las hembras… Pero de algún modo, habían logrado llegar al acuerdo de ignorarse el uno al otro por el bien común. Aun así, Mark tenia que admitir que aquel animal semisalvaje era muy inteligente. Tal vez demasiado.

Abrazo mejor a su compañera y cerro los ojos para dormir otro rato. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando Mark ya se había abandonado al sueño, el lobo levanto bruscamente la cabeza, alerta. Alguien se acercaba a la puerta de la cabaña. Alguien que traería problemas a aquel remanso de paz.


End file.
